


The Blood That Saved You

by PureHeartofDarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consort Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Depression, Evil Castiel (Supernatural), Evil Winchesters (Supernatural), Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHeartofDarkness/pseuds/PureHeartofDarkness
Summary: Sam never had the chance to save Dean before Dean made Castiel fall from grace. Sam has given up and fallen into depression, drinking both alcohol and once again, demon blood. He's hurt, isolated, and boarder line suicidal. Dean watches his brother unfold into depression and grabs the gun when Sam is about to pull the trigger but instead grabs a knife.Drip, drip, drip...We all sink into madness eventually...





	1. Unquenchable Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story and I really hope you like it!  
> Please feel free to leave comments for suggestions or ideas.  
> Love you freaks!

The bunker was cold, quiet, and dark except the small light surrounding the tall moose form of Sam Winchester. His eyes were sunken in and red from old tears. He looked like he had died due to the paleness of his skin and how weak he was. Ever since Dean...since....Sam instantly took a swing of beer to forget the memory, the dark soulless eyes of his brother and how with one fucking kiss...Cas was under the hypnotizing inky black eyes. 

Then they left and Sam gave up on saving them. After deal making, summoning, and book reading, Sam fucking Winchester was tired. He couldn't count the amount of sleep he lost and he was sure it was more than when Lucifer was tormenting him. Visions of Dean leaning over him with the soulless eyes, blood staining his face, and that dreaded smirk...Another gulp before the bottle made contact with the wall. Sam leaned back against the cold pilar and heaved a sigh before pulling out his phone and calling a 'friend.' The heavy voice on the other line quickly picked up and gave a dark laugh.

"Ran out that quickly Sam? Already craving more?" Sam didn't have the courage to growl or act tough and instead he closed his eyes in shame and pleasure.  
"Yes..I crave it more than anything and it's driving me crazy. Please...please...I need it.." 

The laugh on the other side sent shivers down anyone else's spine but to Sam, it sent a sign of relief in his mind. That dark, addictive relief that made Sam drool and instantly grab a knife.

"You know where to meet me Sam. I'll be waiting for those lips~" The call quickly ended and Sam had barely enough energy to stand up, grab a knife, and make it out of the bunker. He walked a little ways before collapsing against a tree nearby. 

"Oh look at you. So weak already and just craving that sweet and bitter taste." A rough and elegant hand cupped Sam's chin and made him look up. The demon smirked as his eyes flashed red and he removed his hand. His suit sleeve was rolled up and pale skin shown temptingly in front of Sam. 

"Just take it Sam~ The blood that makes you strong, makes you happy, and makes you forget.." The last word was a whisper as Sam lost all morals an sliced the demon's arm and instantly attached his lips to the flowing red life source. Corruptible, pleasurable, and completely addicting demon blood. The demon smiled and let out a small moan as Sam bit the wound to get more blood out. The way Sam tempted more blood out was very talented, but it comes with experience with Ruby. Sam was lost in the pleasure of drinking the blood and when the wrist source went cold, he pounce onto the other one feeling the strength return to him and the high beginning. The demon ran his fingers through Sam's hair in an encouraging motion and hummed softly. 

"That's a good boy~ Take as much as you want~" The demon watched with dark lust and gripped Sam's dark hair. "The sweet pleasure of the blood rolling down your tongue and throat~ God Sam, you're such a fucking natural~" 

After a few more minutes, Sam pulled away with blood stained teeth and a bloody chin. The demon purred and caressed Sam's face.

"Call me when you want more Sam. I'm always waiting." Then there was complete silence as Sam laid back on a tree. Sam had a dazed smile as he looked into the night.

"Drip...Drip...Drip...."


	2. Watching Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been watching over Sam and is pleased yet a bit hurt about how his little Sammy's emotional state is. He decides to look into Sam from the side lines until he has to step in.

"Report." There was the cold and cruel command sent shivers straight through the demon kneeling in front of Castiel. Cas's eyes were dark and hard waiting for the sniveling demon to respond to the "request." 

"Sir, he's getting more frequent in his feedings and his depression is worsening. I took a small peak into his mind and he's contemplating suicide and he's dangerously close to executing it." Cas's body went rigid and there was a growl from the shadows. Castiel hushed the growl and purred softly as the growl calmed down into a quiet hiss. 

"You angered him with that comment. Did you try to fix his mind?" The demon shook his head sadly and dared to look at Cas. 

"I tried to my lord. He's given up on everything, he knows you and Dean aren't coming back, he can't find a cure, and he's all alone. He's broken.." The growl intensified and Cas hissed at the growl. 

"Quiet!" The growl went quieter but still was an ominous presence looming over Cas and the demon. Cas let out a heavy sigh and looked at the demon with deadly eyes and a snarl that came from the darkest pits of his soul. The demon flinched and dared to looked up at Cas. 

"You're going to keep watching him and trying to help him when he gets too low. Am I clear?" The demon quickly nodded before Cas waved his hand to banish the demon. The growl returned full force and a gruff voice came with it.

"Suicide Cas...he's fucking contemplating suicide!" Dean stepped from the shadows clad in his black t-shirt, red dress shirt, and black jeans. His eyes were pitch black and almost glowing in the pure rage he felt. His little Sammy was hurting and it one wrong more meant Sam would be joining them but in the arms of Death. Cas sighed softly and hugged Dean trying to shush the feelings of rage, hurt, and that tiny bit of pleasure. That tiny bit of dark pleasure that fueled Dean's dark and sinful heart, was created Sammy craving that demon blood. The thing that gave Sammy the most delicious power, the darkest heart and soul, and the most gorgeous golden demon eyes. 

Dean finally calmed down and then kissed Cas as softly as he could which was a crushing, possessive kiss that prompted Cas to shove his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped his tongue around Cas's tongue and tugged it gently and scraped his teeth against Cas's tongue. Cas groaned and pulled Dean forward by the hips and then let his hands trace down to Dean's ass. Dean snapped his hips against Cas's prompting a rough moan from Cas's lips. A few minutes into the kiss, Cas pulled away with a small trail of saliva and a cruel and teasing smirk.

"Now now Dean, I know how horny you can get but we can take care of it later~" Dean growled and instantly dipped down to Cas's neck and bit it hard drawing the fallen angels blood out. Cas tilted his head to the side and let the blood pool out around Dean's mouth and down his neck and collar. Dean's tongue slowly licked up the blood and bite wound before he smirked and pulled back. 

"Now now Cas, don't be so tempting because that makes me horny~" He slowly stepped away from Cas and held his arms out. 

"I wanna visit my dear brother Cas. I wanna 'fix' him~ He's ours for a reason and I want his dark black heart~" Cas chuckled and it sounded like something from the truest part of Hell.

"Dean Winchester, we can have whatever you want~ This world belongs to you and you shall rule it." Twin laughter echoed through the darkness and every demon around flinched as the Consort and Knight of Hell disappeared to the mortal world and more specifically, to a black 1967 chevy impala that lay hidden in the forest, read for the owner to take a drive in it.


	3. Saved...No Matter The Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two of the most beautiful men, and all mine~" 
> 
> Sam goes off the deep end and gets wrapped up in sinful pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies!  
> I am currently looking for a beta to help me with this story and possibly any future stories. If you're interested please let me know!

Darkness enclosed the still form of Sam Winchester. The dark smile that rested on the poor soul sent shivers down spines and the golden eyes didn't help either. Blood had dried on his lips, down his chin and neck, and he didn't even bother to clean up himself. He was too much in a pleasurable haze and he want to stay in this haze as long as possible, just to forget what was happening. 

Enhanced hearing picked up on the slow car tires coming close before halting, and then booted footsteps coming close to him. Sam chuckled softly and let a dark personality take over as he stood up grabbing his bloodied knife. Slowly creeping towards the noises of the footsteps and hid behind a tree hearing the familiar voices. 

"We're all alone now Cas~ We can wait a few minutes before going to see Sammy~" Dean quickly placed his lips on Cas's neck and sat Cas on the sleek black hood of the Impala. Cas purred darkly and wrapped his black clad legs around Dean's waist prompting a dark chuckle into the night air. Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't help as his golden eyes flash in a pleasure. 

"Oh I made you really horny did I?~ I'm rather proud of myself." Sam let out a small chuckle that unfortunately both the Knight of Hell and Consort heard. Dean pulled out his knife and started walking towards Sam slowly. Metal glinted as it sliced through moonlight and clashed with blood. Sam's chuckle echoed through the darkness and Dean had to hold back an aroused shiver. The regal form of his brother seemed to melt out of the shadows and the golden eyes made Cas raise a brow. 

"Hello Dean, Cas." The tone of Sam's voice was how Dean imagined a dark king should talk...no command. Dean pulled his knife away and examined Sam slowly with his green eyes. From the straight posture, the dried blood, the golden eyes, Dean admitted he was liking what he saw. Cas couldn't help but agree with the Knight and he struggled to hide his arousal as he sat on the Impala. Sam noticed this though and walked over to Cas's frozen body. Sam traced the tip of his bloody knife along the bulge in Cas's black dress pants and smirked darkly.

"Oh Cas, I love that you're happy to see me~" Crimson lips left light blood kisses on Cas's pale neck and that alone coaxed out a strangled moan from the fallen angel. Sam stopped kissing and started sucking and nipping pale skin to form a signature hickey. Cas looked at Dean with lidded and lust filled eyes and that instantly got Dean hard and wanting that same thing. Sam pulled away and licked around the hickey that was now darkening and motioned Dean over with one finger. The brown boots walked toward the tempting man and didn't have to go far before Sam's calloused hands roughly grabbed him and lips connected now with his neck. 

Dean was a moaning mess at the sinful lips of his brother on his neck and it didn't help that Cas started moving his fingers under Dean's black shirt and down the tight pants. Sam pulled away slowly and hissed in Dean's ear. 

"Two of the most beautiful men, and all mine~" The last word was hissed and in a very possessive tone and it made both men smirk darkly. Dean pulled Sam into a kiss and Cas kissed the back of Dean's neck slowly and tracing his tongue up his neck. Sam opened his bloody mouth inviting his brother into sin and moaned when Dean's tongue frantically explored the blood covered cave. Cas's pale hand quickly found the bulge in Dean's boxers and lightly ran his fingers over the tip of the bulge causing Dean to growl into his baby brother's mouth. Sam felt himself harden slowly and quickly drip pre cum staining his boxers. 

Dean was in his own little pleasure world and couldn't get out of it...but it's not like he wanted too. He had his Knight and his King pleasuring him and god he didn't want it to stop. But sadly all good things must come to an end and that's what happened when the blood high finally finished in Sammy's poor little mind. He reeled back in horror and tried to catch his breath. He was confused, scared, and very aroused. Cas growled into Dean's hair and Dean sighed.

"I was hoping you'd stay jacked up on blood a bit longer but...beggars can't be choosers. However, we can get that little blood high of yours back." Cas curled his finger in a beckoning motion and Sam was dragged to them and he was still in pure fright. With the free hands Cas and Dean had, blood was soon pouring out of Dean's arm and Sam was pressed against it being forced to drink the crimson devil.

"That's it Sammy. Don't worry...big brother Dean is going to take care of you."


	4. Blood Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Dean and Cas smiled and the smiles they wore were truly dark and sinister. One's that rival Lucifer's smile in a heartbeat...
> 
> "Welcome home my King." 
> 
> "Ahhh..it's truly good to be home gentlemen. It's truly good to be home.."

The crimson devil had dried on Sam's perfect lips and he was forced to pass out in the cold arms of his big brother. Dean cradled his precious cargo as he laid Sam in the back of the Impala and he chuckled darkly. 

"My precious baby brother~ Don't you worry one little hair on your head, you're going to be a great king~" Dean tried to shut the door gently but Cas stopped him by laying his all too familiar trench coat on the unconscious form of Sam. Dean smiled fondly and kissed Cas gently before shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat. Cas sat in the passengers seat and held Dean's calloused hand with his own rough one. They drove for hours before finally pulling into a cemetery and to a hell gate. They didn't just wanna teleport Sammy since this was his first time going to the castle in Hell and not to mention he was not in a good state to teleport. Cas got out to open the gate while Dean hid his car in a very old crypt where no one would even dare enter. Dean picked up Sam and cradled him close and carried him to the now open Hell gate. Cas smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and lead them into the fiery and bloody depths. 

Entering the castle Cas and Dean now called home, Sam started waking up and groaned softly. He was gently placed in Cas's waiting arms and Dean cut his wrist again. Sam was starting to whimper softly recognizing his surroundings and remembering what had happened. The duo raced Sam to their bedroom and Cas sat on the black silk bed holding Sam in a loving position. Sam struggled more until that same crimson devil was pressed against the delicate lips and forced down the throat of the soon to be king. Sam tried blocking the blood but couldn't as sin took over him and his eye flew open shining gold. He sucked, bit, and drew out more blood as he started to drink and drink to his hearts content. 

The blood ran it's course, running into veins and into Sam's heart. Corrupting, darkening, turning that pure heart to sin. The pain bloomed in Sam's heart and it made him gasp and pull back from Dean and clutch over his heart. The Consort and Knight of Hell were now getting worried. They weren't expecting this or any pain to happen and they acted quickly. They picked up Sam and laid him on the bed and tried to hold him down so he wouldn't thrash around. Cas's hands were placed on Sam's chest and tried to take the pain away while Dean couldn't really do much and just ran his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam whimpered in pure pain and Dean's heart broke into thousands of pieces. However he knew it was necessary to have pain so he could rise up above it. 

Thrashing soon stopped and Sam went limp. His breaths were steady and ghosted over the sinful lips. The broken man was going to be reformed into the king that Hell desired and after a few small hours, golden eyes fluttered open and darkness bubbled from Sam's chest in a low laughter that echoed around Hell and it sent shivers down every demons spine. They all had that realization that the King had taken the throne. Only Dean and Cas smiled and the smiles they wore were truly dark and sinister. One's that rival Lucifer's smile in a heartbeat...

"Welcome home my King." 

"Ahhh..it's truly good to be home gentlemen. It's truly good to be home.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is so short! I'll post another one to make it up that will be longer and juicer!


	5. Crown of Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hell is yours Sam Winchester. We are yours to command Boy King~”
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back!!! I promise a smutty chapter next time but I wanted to get a new chapter out for you guys <3

Fingers buttoned up a black dress shirt and fixed the collar so it was more relaxed and not as formal. Golden eyes scanned the black clad form and hands slide into black dress pant pockets. Sam cracked his neck and smirked when the mirror cracked when he did. He turned away and walked over to his brother who sat on a chair and was leaning back resting on two legs. A feral grin spilt Dean's face and laughed laughed liquid darkness.

"Oh my baby boy~ Don't you look handsome." Sam chuckled and walked over placing his hands on Dean's bloody jean thighs. His fingers gripped tight and left light bruises on the tan skin. 

"You like seeing me in this? Huh Dean?~ Looking like a king?" Sam licked his tongue up Dean's neck and gave a breathy moan into Dean's ear. Jeans tightened and small pleasure filled grunts left Dean's lips. All he wanted to do is pin down the Boy King and ravish him till there's no tomorrow. Powerful fingers traced the bulge and coaxed pre cum out before being pulled away and into the pant pockets again. There was a whiney need and Sam pouted sadistically down at his brother and Knight. 

"Awww..poor baby~ Do you want to cum?" Dean simply nodded and bit his lip before Sam reached forward and pulled Dean's chair back onto all four legs and pulled him close to the Boy King. Golden eyes glowed dangerously and his other hand traced under Dean's chin. Shivers ran down the bloody man's back and the pants that slowly came out of his mouth gave Sam the reaction he needed. 

Clearing of someone's throat made Sam growl at the door and more specifically at Castiel. Cas raised his hands in surrender and was soon pulled over to Sam by demonic power. Sam's hand let go of Dean's chair and he straightened to his full towering height. The blue tie met Sam's hand and a pale throat was met by soft lips. Blue eyes rolled back and transformed into inky black and his red lips parted in moans. Sam sucked a bright hickey and a claimed the Consort of Hell as his own. He pulled away slowly and licked it chuckling at the shivering Cas. 

"Both of you are mine! Do you understand?" Golden eyes flickered over the two men and they both nodded clearly lost in pleasure. Two identical cuts appeared on their collarbones and Sam attacked them sucking the blood up on Cas's collarbone before attacking Dean's, and then sealing them with black blood to keep them permanent. 

Cas and Dean could only marvel at Sam and the power he held in just one finger on his elegant hand. Black dress shoes clicked as Sam backed away and wiped his bottom lip with his thumb and sucked it clean and licked a stray drop of blood up slowly teasing them men in front of him. 

“As much as I love teasing you both, I do believe we have a coronation to get to?” Dean growled getting up and grabbing Sam by the neck in lust. 

“Fuck the coronation! I want you now~” Sam chuckled and grabbed Dean’s wrist and kissed his palm before sucking his pointer finger and licking up it slowly with his blood stained tongue. Hazel eyes widened and he groaned in pleasure. 

“Oh don’t you worry Dean, I’m going to be ravishing you both later~ But you have to be good boys for me.” Both men nodded eagerly and tried to calm down the lust coursing through their veins. Cas was the first to come out of the haze, it was difficult, and bowed before started to lead the Boy King to the throne room. Dean flanked the back with his posture straight and his blade by his hip just in case. 

Demons bowed before Sam and shivered in fear as he sat down on the throne. His hands gripped the arm rests and a pulse of power hit the demons with a strong force. They gasped and fell to their knees by it. Sam hummed in sadistic delight and his chuckle echoed around the throne room and seeped into every demons pores. Cas being the Consort of Hell came forward with a crown of thorns and held it in his pale hands. 

“Sam Winchester. Are you ready to become the Boy King? Your true destiny?” Cas’s voice held authority and a hint of darkness. Sam looked directly and Cas and smirked his golden eyes glowing.

“I am ready. I don’t want anything else and I wish to see Hell rise to power and feed from the fear of angels and mortals.” A few demons smirked while every other demon was still scared by Sam’s power. 

“Do you pledge your loyalty to Hell, the throne, and Lucifer himself?” Sam let out a dark laugh and golden darkened to a red gold. 

“When I’m done here, Lucifer will be free from his cage and bowing to my will~” His voice was a purr and Dean straightened hiding his arousal. Cas smiled and placed the crown on Sam’s mop of brown hair and dug into his scalp making blood slowly trickle out of the wounds. 

“Hell is yours Sam Winchester. We are yours to command Boy King~”


End file.
